


What's Up, Queen?

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidentally High, Confrontations, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Team Arrow, Tickling, Uncontrollable laughter, drugged, in the car, laughing, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Arrowcave Adventures Series<br/>-- A few little chapters loosely connect by one or more characters acting weird, aka drugged/high/sex pollen/compromised/etc.  (Some chapters are less smutty than others.)</p><p>All just so I can write naughty fluff with little to no plot.  You're welcome.  Heeheehee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diggle throws Oliver in a Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> After gathering intel at a city event, Oliver makes a move on Felicity in the back of the town car. And she doesn't try real hard to stop him!

Oliver smiled, turned and leaned down.  Felicity quickly returned to looking forward and with her lips no longer an option, he landed soft, wet kisses to her neck.

"Oliver," she hissed.  "John is right there!"  She glanced at their driver but he was focused on the horrible traffic and pouring rain. 

Something was, not quite right.  She risked turning her head to look at his face, and he didn’t seem like normal Oliver, somehow…She tried to review their night at the big museum opening/intel gathering, and realized there WERE several times that she was not at his side or at least watching him.  She was about to speak up and ask Diggle if he, too, thought something had happened, but…

Oliver shifted so he could rest his right arm across the back of the seat, and he moved closer.  His whole body was screaming warmth and pleasure and want as he reached out with his other arm and turned Felicity in her seat.

Her back was against the car door and she had unwittingly brought her left leg up onto the seat to minimize the awkward turn.

Oliver was almost predatory in his movements and Felicity gasped when she realized how much that was turning her on.

His left hand moved from her waist to press against the car door.  He lowered his head to hers but kept his torso from touching her.  It was an almost, sweet maneuver, and she parted her lips to take a deep breath before she tried to stop him from further movement.

But he was faster and much more focused and his mouth was on hers.  He groaned into her as he swirled his tongue onto hers.

Damn, he was a good kisser.  She released her own mewing moan even as she brought her right hand up to push him back.

He growled so low it was almost just a vibration on her lips, and he grabbed her hand and pressed it back against the car window.

At the same time, he pressed his body closer.  Her legs parted, unable to keep his insistent body from her.  It wasn't much; the back seat of a car, even a nice big town car, was still too awkward for some activities...

"Oh F'licity," he murmured, kissing her chin, cheeks, jaw, lips again.  He was breathing shallower.  Felicity was finding it more and more difficult to recall why she should stop this.  He was so warm and sexy...

"Wh-why? Why, Oliver!"  He stopped sucking below her earlobe and looked into her eyes.

"Because, I've always wanted to," he said simply.  "Is that bad?"  But he didn't wait for her response; he just kissed her so hard her head thudded slightly against the window.  It didn't hurt.  And when he released her right hand so he could cup the back of her head gently, she could only think that she needed to put her hand on the back of his neck...

He sighed and deepened his kiss.  Now he was pressing into her, onto her, his whole, heavy, wonderful body against her.

They didn't notice the shocked curse from Diggle or the car veering to the shoulder or the door behind Oliver being flung open.

But suddenly Oliver was ripped off her, out of the car, and Felicity saw him sitting on his ass in the pouring rain.  Diggle was furious, chest heaving from the adrenalin and sudden action.

He looked in at Felicity, his face a sea of concern and confusion.  "Felicity?  You alright?"  He held his hand out in his questioning manner, his other hand balled into a fist.

"Uhh," she managed and blushed.

"What the hell, Oliver?!"  Diggle had turned and was glaring down at the still sitting-in-a-puddle man.

Felicity had a sudden image of a front page headline, "Billionaire's Bodyguard Throws Queen Into Puddle on Freeway."

"Diggle!"  She crawled over to the open door.  "John, not here."  He looked at her, still clearly angry.  "Just, get us back to Verdant.  Please."

He heaved a huge, exasperated sigh, yanked Oliver to his feet and not so gently helped him around the back of the car (and for a split second, she thought he was going to put their boss into the trunk!) and around to the front passenger seat.

"Buckle up," Diggle growled as he shoved Oliver inside and slammed the door.  As he returned to the driver’s side, Diggle banged the back door closed so violently, Felicity jumped.  She made herself as small as possible and closed her eyes.  She hated it when the boys were pissed at each other.  It was uncomfortable at the best of times and downright scary at other times.  Two well built, alpha males...yeah, watch out.

They drove in silence for a few minutes.  The rapid swish swash of the wipers almost had her dozing.  She kept her eyes closed, and let her mind wonder.

"We need some music," Oliver suddenly declared and she heard the radio turn on.

And then off.  "Hey, Digg!"

"No.  No radio.  Sit there and shut up, Oliver.  For your own good."

Felicity bit down on her grin as Oliver made a petulant huffing noise. But the radio stayed off.


	2. Oliver Goes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Arrowcave Adventures Series  
> \-- A few little chapters loosely connect by one or more characters acting weird, aka drugged/high/sex pollen/compromised/etc. (Some chapters are less smutty than others.)
> 
> All just so I can write naughty fluff with little to no plot. You're welcome. heeheehee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is between Felicity’s legs but she doesn’t know how he got there…

Felicity gasped.  Was this really happening?!  No, this must be a dream or hallucination.  But it felt so real, so good...ooohhhhh!

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.  When she opened them again, she forced herself to focus and look again.

Yet the man between her legs remained the same, and what he was doing was most definitely real.

Oliver Queen had his fingers in her, pumping slowly, his thumb pressing and circling her clit.  He was watching her closely and seemed to be fighting to keep a smug expression from creeping over his handsome face.

"Ol-Oliver?!" she panted.  She desperately needed to know how they had arrived in this situation.  She tried, really tried, to recall a memory...

Wait...Ohhh, ahhh it was impossible to think when he did that with his fingers!  She gripped…huuhaahaaohhh, whatever was under her fingers…blanket?  Whatever it was, it offered no help as she tried to hold herself down.

She closed her eyes again.  He pressed slightly firmer against her button, curling his fingers up inside, against a seriously aching spot…

“Ahh-fuck-fuck-fuck-Ol-Oliver-sshhhhhhhh-ahhhh...uh…ho...uhhhhhmmm.”  She opened her eyes as she came back down and they locked with his.  Yup, he was flashing his smug face.  “Damn, what, why…shit.”  He just chuckled as she continued gasping for breath.  He wiggled his fingers and she twitched as she felt them still inside her, his thumb gently stroking just her outer lips.

“I didn’t think you’d be so vocal, Felicity Smoak,” he whispered against her inner thigh.  She felt him gently withdraw his fingers, saw him grin and then suck each finger clean.

“Oliver,” she managed to say.  He moved up so his arms draped over her legs, his chest almost pressed into her overly sensitive center, his chin came to rest on her belly.

She glanced around now that the orgasmic haze had faded to the background.  Oh, they were in his Verdant office.  Weird, they never really spent time in here.

Which brought her back to, “What the hell, Oliver?!”  She tried to move him off her naked lower half.  God, he was heavy.  “Oliver!”  He was kissing her belly and moving his hands under her shirt and around her waist and toward her bare ass.

She had to get control of this…situation, before anything worse…no, that wasn’t the right word, because she had never felt anything BETTER in her entire life.

Felicity closed her eyes.  She gathered what little self-awareness and control remained after that orgasm had ripped her open, and grabbed his head, (ok, his ears) and pulled him up.

Not the best choice for ending whatever was happening, but it got him away from her naked parts.  Thank god he still had his clothes on.  She could feel how hard he was through his pants and she very badly wanted it free.  Oh, boy.

“Felicity,” he smiled, inches from her chin.  “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”  His gentle nibbles on her chin sent shivers down her spine.

“Oliver,” she whispered and tugged his ears again.  He groaned but did look up into her eyes.  “Oliver, what happened?  Why am I half naked?  Why did you—did I—was—I mean…”  He chuckled and laid his head between her breasts.  His hands moved up and massaged her shoulder blades lazily.  “What is happening, Oliver?”

“That was a lot of questioning, Felicity,” he mumbled into her shirt, er, nipple.  “You smell goo—oood.”

Felicity rolled her eyes.  Clearly, Oliver Queen was under the influence of something; she would like to say she was, as well.  But of the two of them, she would have thought super healthy, much larger Oliver would have recovered faster than she.  That was assuming they were dosed with the same levels.  Or at the same time.

She felt a soft breath on her neck and saw that Oliver had fallen asleep.  “Great, because an unconscious body is so much easier to move.”  But she decided to take a moment to study him.  A relaxed Oliver was almost nonexistent these days.  He still wore a few tiny little lines, frowny wrinkles on his brow and corners of his mouth.  But other than that, he seemed so innocent and calm.  And beautiful.

She sighed softly and smoothed her palm over his forehead, into his hair and down onto the back of his neck.  He snuggled and sighed contently.

“Ohcrapwhatthehelldidwedo?!” she released as a high pitch gasp.

She looked around the office again.  They were on the large, and very comfortable, sofa.  Oliver was fully clothed—somehow that didn’t seem fair.  Her jeans and shoes were…ah, over there on his desk.  Hmm.

How to do this without anyone touching anything more…She decided it was like a band aid, fast!

She gazed at him nestled on her shirt in the small valley between her breasts; she etched it into her memory.  And then she shoved him as hard as she could while swinging her legs off the edge.  He went sprawling onto his back across the sofa but his leg was blocking hers from escaping cleanly.  Before she could do anything, she was pitching painfully to one side and landed face-first into the area rug, ass-first into the air, and pussy suddenly chilled from lack of Oliver.

“I told you,” came a voice from the hall.  “They came in about an hour ago.”  Oh, jeeze, it was Roy and it was getting closer.

“You didn’t think they were acting off?” demanded Diggle.  Oh, no!  Felicity realized they were about to come into the office, and her pussy and bare butt still aiming to the sky.

“That’s not even a fair question, man,” Roy pouted just outside the door.  “Felicity is always acting weird, and I decided a while ago to give up on reading Oliver’s moods.”

Diggle snorted, “Yeah, ok, tough guy.  You said this office, right?”  Felicity was off the floor and locking the door quick as a flash.

“Oliver?” called out Diggle.  “Felicity, you in there?”

“Uh, yeah, yes,” she cleared her throat.  “Just, uh, wait a second.  Please.”

“What’s going on, Lis?” Roy asked.

“My pants, that’s what,” she growled to herself as she stuffed slightly shaky legs into her skinny jeans.  She had no clue where her panties were.

“You guys got about two seconds before I let Ro—”

She flipped the lock and threw open the door.  

“Hey guys,” she tried for casual.  Diggle and Roy stood there, frozen.  “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Roy pointed to his head.  “Why is your hair, like…so messy?”

“And,” Diggle leered slightly, “Why are there panties by your foot?” 

She and Roy both looked down at the same time.  Roy started to laugh.  Felicity started to blush.  And Oliver started to mumble, “Panties…mmmm, F’lis…think by door…” he chuckled and rolled off the sofa.  “Heeeyyy, where are you?”

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut.  Roy snickered.

Diggle stepped around Felicity and folded his arms.  “Well, Oliver?”

“Uh oh,” Oliver managed to sit up, leaning against the sofa.  “Felicity, why did you let them in?!”

Felicity was starting to wonder that herself…sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, ideas--all are welcomed! Thanks!


	3. Felicity Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity can't stop laughing.

She sucked in her lips and bit them. Oliver cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ok," he leaned back over the table and waved at the map spread out. "We know that—"

Felicity’s lips popped open and she exploded a high pitched squeal before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry sorry!" She waved for them to continue. Roy was starting to sneer now. Diggle folded his arms.

"As I was saying," Oliver turned away from the blonde. "Sara gave us the intel about the shipments in the west part of the city. Lance says that the routes from the north are—"

Felicity started shaking in her chair. Everyone turned to look at her and she covered her face with both hands. Her shoulders, her entire body, heaved up and down as she silently laughed.

"Felicity." Diggle frowned at her.

"What the hell is up with you, now, Lis? No one said anything funny!" Roy asked while trying to hold in his own laughter. Oliver glared at him. "Wh-at?! It's funny, seeing her like this!"

"Like what?!" she suddenly demanded and managed to be straight faced, her fists propped on her hips akimbo.

"Oliver?" Diggle said with a hint of concern.

"Felicity, please," Oliver pinched his forehead between his eyebrows and closed his eyes.

"Yeessssss, Mr. Qwhaa-eeen?" she singsonged and tipped her head up at him.

Roy full on snorted out his laugh, laying his arm on the table and burying his face in the crook of it.

"Oh, man," Diggle tossed up his hands and walked off.

Oliver focused on remaining calm. "Felicity, we are trying to work here. Could you PLEASE just sit there silently?"

She stuck out her bottom lip and reached for him, actually catching him off guard as she pulled him to her by his belt.

"But, it's so HARD," she stage whispered, "to stay quiet!"

Roy was shaking the whole table with his painful and silent laughs. His side was literally splitting, and he knew he should take off before getting arrowed again but this was way to funny to miss.

"Felicity," Oliver tried again, placing firm hands on her shoulders and stepping back. "We talked about this, remember? You're...drunk, high, whatever," he sighed as she kept opening her mouth to argue his words. "Remember?"

She stood up and shrugged. "I think you're too serious." She giggled and spun in a circle. "I'm BORED, OLIVER!!"

"I know and we are trying to plan our mission to grab the drug so we can make an antidote and fix--"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" she shouted into his face. "Jeez! Can't I have a little fun? Does it always have to be about missions and fighting and death and bad guys?!"

"Kinda, yeah," Roy offered as he leaned on his now propped up fist to continue watching.

"Roy," Oliver warned. Felicity huffed and grabbed at The Arrow again, hooking her fingers into his belt loops. "Felicity," he said as he gripped her wrists.

"Give me something to do!" she suddenly said and bounced on her toes. It made Oliver's pants wiggle up and down since she hadn't let go of him yet.

Oliver glanced at Diggle--who had wisely moved far from the grab-happy blonde--but the older man just shrugged.

Oliver hated them all with a passion at that moment.

"Ok, Felicity?" He gently pulled her hands off him and then guided her back to her desk. She sighed and plopped down into her chair. "Can you do a license plate search?"

She just stared at him. Then she burst out laughing again. "Well, duh!" She attacked her keyboard. "Ok, ready boss!"

Roy snickered. Oliver gave her the info and she got to it, and he breathed a relieved sigh.

"So, back over here," and he marched to the map, nodding for Diggle to rejoin them. They had about three minutes before Felicity interrupted again.

"Done!" she shouted as she spun her chair.

"No shit," laughed Roy.

Oliver went over and looked at her results. He nodded. "Ok, that's helps."

"Yippee, yea me!!" She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around an unprepared Oliver. She hung all her weight off him and whispered, "what? No hug or spin or high five?!"

He pulled her hands away from his neck, her feet stamping back to the floor. 

"Good job," he said tightly. Oliver had to get away from her before his body did anymore thinking for itself. He was using all his will power to keep focused.

"That's it?" She shoved him away. "Guess it's not that impressive anymore, huh."

"Feli-"

"But I know Roy appreciates me!" She giggled as she rounded the table and skipped up to a scared frozen Roy. She hummed and slid on to his lap, hooking an arm around his neck. "He knows a good thing when he sees it, don't ya, Roy-ooooyy?"

"Um," he looked to Oliver. Felicity wiggled and Roy's reflexes kicked in and he brought up a hand to steady her.

"Oh, mmmm," she hummed some more when she felt his palm press into her hip.

"Felicity! Get off Roy, now!" Oliver was getting pissed now. At her, at Roy, at the damn drug makers and dealers... "Fel-ic-it-ty!"

"Uh oh!" she stage whispered fearfully into Roy's ear. "He said my name with 4 parts so he is really serious now!" 

She snorted and buried her face into Roy's neck as more laughs erupted from her. Her breasts rubbed up and down against his other arm his chest.

"Shit, Lis, you gotta get off me," Roy pleaded, his eyes locked with Oliver's across the table.

She looked up and squirmed. "Huh, you really want me to stand at this moment, Roy?" She ground her hip down onto his crotch some more and he closed his eyes, cursing. "Because I feel something that seems to like me sit--"

She was yanked off the shallow breathing young man by Oliver. Roy scooted back under the table and focus on road kill recipes and granny's bikinis.

"That's it." Oliver growled and Felicity laughed. "Digg, you and Roy handle this with Lance and Sara."

Felicity was trying to tickle Oliver, her hands darting around his, connecting with any and all non-leather covered body parts.

"And, uh, what are YOU gonna be doing, Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"ME!" Felicity shouted and she fell to the floor laughing, tears streaming down her face. 

"Jesus," Roy mumbled.  
"No!" shouted Oliver.  
"I really hope she won't remember this," mumbled Diggle.

Felicity gripped Oliver's knees and pounded a fist onto the floor as her laughs grew higher pitched. "Oh, Oliver, OLIVER!" She tried to pull herself up by clawing at his pants. "I, I, ohmygod I can't brea-eath! I can't-can't-oh oh!"

Oliver quickly realized she wasn't playing and dropped to the floor to cradle her face.

"Sedative?" Diggle asked.

"Felicity, hey, hey, look at me, Felicity," Oliver spoke sternly.

Felicity was gasping, hyperventilating, and clung to his arms. But she slowly calmed down and gulped in a few breaths.

"Wow, oh crap wow," she was repeating as she breathed.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's the drug" he continued to speak calmly and hold her face.

Diggle and Roy looked on, suddenly uncomfortable.

And then the air seemed to crackle, shift, no one took a breath or moved and then Felicity was giggling again.

"Felicity," sighed Oliver, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ol-iv-er," she teased. He snapped his eyes open just a second too late and she tackled him to the floor and kissed him.

"Damn, girl!" Both Roy and Diggle exclaimed.

"Jinx!" she yelled and then laughed into Oliver's shocked face.

"Hey!" yelled a new voice. "What the hell is going on? We going after this crap tonight or what?" Sara marched down and into the room. She took it all in in one second and clucked her tongue. "Really, Oliver? Taking advantage of a girl in her condition?"

"Nothelpingsara!" Oliver groaned.  
"Hey, she's the one on top!" Roy laughed.  
"Can we PLEASE get on with this?!" Diggle shouted.

Sara and Felicity had matching laughs as Oliver struggled to untangle and remove himself from Felicity. Until Sara somehow managed to stab the other blonde with something and she collapsed on top of Oliver.

Everyone heaved a relieved sigh.

"Why the fuck didn't you idiots do that sooner?!" Sara demanded.

Oliver avoided everyone's eyes as he carefully carried Felicity over to the small sofa.

"She was more amusing than, um, than, well, predatory? until a few minutes ago, so..." Roy stopped talking as Diggle glared at him.

Sara was grinning. "Man, I really hope she remembers all this tomorrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are great!
> 
> Oh, and oopps, I tagged a certain sexual action and then it wasn't in the first two chapters...my bad, I'm not trying to be evil...soon, that action soon...


End file.
